Nye and Old Friends
by Nora Charles
Summary: One day, as Blair sat meditating, his spirit flew from his body and ind i åndeverdenen. Blair meets a character from Bamses Billedbog.


Nye and Old Friends  
by Nora Charles

One day, as Blair sat meditating, his spirit flew from his body and ind i åndeverdenen. Den åndeverden Blair så var ligesom den verden vores legemer eksisterer i, men farverne syntes at være anderledes, mere udvaskede og blålige, og selvom Blair boede i en storby i U.S.A. befandt han sig i åndeverdenen altid i noget der lignede junglen i Peru.

Blair vandrede igennem den mørke jungle, mens han spejdede efter tegn. Han vidste ikke hvorfor han var her; da han havde sat sig til at meditere var det bare for at slappe af og rense negativ energi ud af sit sind og sin krop før han skulle i byen i aften, men nogle gange følte han sig draget hertil.

Han håbede ikke det var fordi ånderne ville advare ham om en truende fare.

Blair gik til han kom til den lysning Jims tempel stod i. Junglen var forskellig hver gang han var her, men fordi alle steder var samme sted, og alle retninger samme retning, afhang hvor han gik hen af hvad hans hensigt var. Og hans hensigt lige nu var at sikre sig at ingen prøvede at snige sig ind i hans ven Jims allerhelligste sted.

I midten af lysningen stod et lille, overgroet inkatempel og et lille, spidst blåt telt. Teltet var stivet af grene som stak op igennem et hul i toppen, og mærkeligt nok havde det en krave, lommer og en række af knapper som lukning. Det lignede nærmest en frakke.

"Hello?" sagde Blair. "Is anyone here?"

Teltfrakken plejede ikke at være her, og han turde ikke nærme sig den uden videre der kunne sagtens være en leopard i den, man kunne aldrig vide i åndeverdenen.

"Jeg er her," sagde en venlig stemme bag ham.

Blair vendte sig hurtigt om. Der stod en lyshåret kvinde lige op og ned af ham og smilede til ham. Hun havde gummistøvler i to forskellige farver på, tykke strømpebukser og en kort kjole med store lommer forpå. Hvis det ikke havde været for hendes smilerynker ville hun have lignet et barn.

"Who are you? Did you call me here?" spurgte han. Han prøvede at udstråle fred og imødekommenhed, selvom han var på vagt, og fordi han havde arbejdet med politiet i så mange år lykkedes det meget godt.

"Det er mig, Luna," sagde Luna. "Og jeg har lige bagt nogle lækre boller og blandet saftevand med isterninger i! Så jeg håbede der ville komme nogen og dele dem med mig."

"That sounds really nice, Luna," sagde Blair. "I'm Blair. I'm sorry, I didn't bring anything."

"Det gør ikke noget!" sagde Luna, "du er kommet med dig selv, og det er da det vigtigste. Sæt dig ned, så dækker jeg bord."

Blair satte sig i græsset i midten af lysningen, som nu var en del større. En del af træerne var blevet til bøgetræer, og der groede en rosenbusk fuld af lyserøde blomster op af templet.

Luna knappede frakken op, og tog et flot spraglet sjal frem, som hun bredte ud i græsset. Så dækkede hun sjalsdugen med plastiktallerkener og krus, smøreknive, et fad med dampende varme boller, smør, marmelade og en kande med rød saftevand. Blair ville slet ikke have kunnet forstå hvordan hun kunne have alt det i sit frakketelt, hvis ikke de havde været i åndeverdenen, hvor alt er muligt.

"Værsågod, så må du gerne tage for dig," sagde Luna.

"Thank you," sagde Blair, og tog en bolle. Den var dejlig blød, og duftede sødt af hvedebrød. Han flækkede den forsigtigt, og smurte den ene halvdel med smør, som med det samme begyndte at smelte. Det duftede vidunderligt!

Imens skænkede Luna saftevand til dem. "Skål!" sagde hun, og hævede sit plastikkrus.

Blair tog også sit, og svarede: "Lechaim!"

Blair tog en bid af sin bolle den var rigtig god og kiggede sig omkring, på smørblomsterne og tusindfryden i engen, og humlebien der summede om roserne. Træerne havde flyttet sig lidt længere væk, og nu var der hvidtjørn og hassel mellem bøgene, og grantræer inde hvor skoven blev tættere. Floden som han plejede fjernt at kunne høre bruse var vist væk, men i den lave ende af engen rislede en lille bæk.

"Skal vi gå ned til bækken og se om vi kan se hundestejler?" spurgte Luna. "Det er ærgerligt at du ikke har dine gummistøvler på."

"Luna, thank you for lunch, it was delicious," sagde Blair. Han vidste stadig ikke hvorfor han var blevet draget til åndeverdenen, og det bekymrede ham. "I'm sorry I can't stay. Before I go, do you have something you need to tell me?"

Luna rynkede panden. "Går du nu? Vi havde det lige så hyggeligt."

"I belong in the human world," sagde Blair. "I can't stay here for long, Jim will worry." Han kunne lige forestille sig at Jim kom hjem og fandt ham i trance, og blev bekymret hvis han ikke kunne vække ham.

"Nå, okay," sagde Luna. "Næ, jeg har ikke nogen besked til dig, jeg kan bare godt lide at lære nye mennesker at kende."

"Me too," sagde Blair. Han rejste sig op, og gav Luna et knus da hun også kom op og stå. "Thank you for having me. Maybe I'll see you again sometime."

Luna smilede til ham, og sagde "Det håber jeg. Vi ses! Hav det godt!" og vinkede til ham da han gik.

Blair gik ind imellem træerne. De ranke sølvfarvede bøge blev slankere og højere, trækronerne blev tættere og mørkere, og lianer begyndte at slynge sig overalt. Jo længere væk han gik, jo mere lignede det Perus jungle igen, blå og mørk og dampende varm.

Han koncentrerede sig om mørket og varmen, og mørket var mørket bag hans øjenlåg, og flodens brusen var suset af blod in his veins, and the heat was the small, warm glow of the mug of herbal tea in his hands.

"Back among the living?" asked Jim. He was puttering around in the kitchen, making a bolognese sauce, from what Blair could smell.

"Yeah," he said. "What a trip."

Jim put down his spatula, and gave him his complete attention. "Oh?"

Blair shook his head, and smiled reassuringly at him. "Nothing bad! Just a friendly spirit, I think. It seemed nice, very nurturing."

Jim went back to his stirring, pretending like he hadn't been worried, the big faker. "Go ahead and set the table, will ya?"

Blair dumped out his tea in the sink and got the plates. He didn't feel very hungry, despite meditating on an empty stomach, but he was really in the mood for sharing good food and good company.

In fact, why not put off going out for some other time. The bars weren't going anywhere, and it was always nice getting to know Jim a bit better.


End file.
